Darker Rescue
by AliceDeath
Summary: La guerre des keyblade est terminée et Xehanort a été vaincu. Nos héros rentrent alors chez eux, mettant de coté leurs aventures. Sauf Isa, Roxas et Xion qui ont un grand projet, mais tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu. (Possible spoileur sur KH3)


Prologue :

Une jeune fille marchait dans les ruelles du Jardin Radieux. Elle essayait de se frayer un passage entre les différents ustensiles de menuiseries qui gisaient sur le sol. Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà que la rénovation avait accéléré. Tout le monde y contribués. Tous, sauf une personne qui était pourtant originaire de ce monde. La noiraude contempla le plateau repas qu'elle tenait et soupira :

« -J'espère qu'il va le manger... »

Puis, elle continua sa route en saluant diverses personnes. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir sourire, d'avoir envie de pleurer de joie. Elle qui avait été oublié de tous. Elle avait sa place, sa vie. Mais malgré cela, elle ne pouvait exprimer sa joie intérieure. Elle avait beau se forcer de sourire, tout étais faux. Elle souffrait.

Secouant la tête pour oublier ses mauvaises pensées, elle grimpa une à une les marches menant au château. Arrivait devant la grande porte elle se fit interpeller par des personnes qui la considéraient autre fois comme un pantin.

« -Tu es persistante, Xion., Lança Dilan avec un léger sourire.

-Il faut qu'il mange !

-Et qu'il dorme aussi., dit Aleus qui semblait s'inquiéter

-Et qu'il sorte surtout. Même Even et Ienzo ne passent pas autant de temps dans le laboratoire. Je me demande ce qu'il fabrique.. »

Xion retint un hoquet de surprise. Elle espérait du plus profond d'elle-même que personne n'avait découvert ce qu'ils trafiquaient.

« -Je vais aller le voir. Bon courage les gars !

-Bon courage à toi, surtout !, lança Dilan en riant. »

Sur ces mots l'ancienne marionnette ouvrit la petite porte qui était incrustée dans la grande, et continua son ascension dans les couloirs de la grande demeure.

Sur son chemin, elle croisa Even et Ienzo qui semblait prendre leur pose café. Tout ce que savait Xion est qu'ils travaillaient sur un dispositif de reconnaissance d'ennemis. Mais elle ignorait si cela marcherait ou serait encore une de leur invention qui finirait abandonnée dans un placard. Il salua Ienzo mais fit comme si Even n'existait pas. Après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait créé, donc c'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait souffert, non ?

Après avoir laissé les deux scientifiques, elle s'engouffra dans la pièce principale du laboratoire et ouvrit une petite porte, cachée derrière la bibliothèque. Elle continua sa route et arriva dans une grande salle aménagée en laboratoire.

Une multitude de pièces détachées trainaient sur le sol. Des plans et explications sur la fabrication et le fonctionnement d'une certaine machine étaient placardés au mur. Ils portaient tous le même acronyme pour titre : « DTD ».

Le cœur qu'elle avait enfin obtenu, se serra et les souvenirs défilèrent devant ses yeux encore une fois. Mais elle se ravisa. Elle lui avait promis d'être forte. Pour eux. Pour lui. Et elle comptait bien tenir sa promesse.

Alors, elle se dirigea vers le bureau du fond. Vers la personne qu'elle avait le plus détesté auparavant. Vers celui qu'elle avait appris à connaitre. Vers celui qui avait fini par l'accepter.

« -Isa, je t'ai apporté à manger. »

Le susnommé leva les yeux de ce qui semblait être des rapports de recherche. Et Xion put constater les dégâts. Depuis qu'Isa s'attachait les cheveux, son visage était plus visible. Plus doux aussi. Il n'avait plus ce côté blasé et sévère qu'il avait du temps où il était un simili. Cependant, Xion aurait préféré qu'il en soit autrement. Le visage du devin lunaire était creusé et pale à cause de sa sous-nutrition, ses yeux marquaient de cernes par son manque de sommeil. Mais ce n'était pas ça le pire... Son regarde laissait émané une profonde tristesse, un immense désespoir. Le reflet de ce qu'Isa appelé le fardeau de la culpabilité.

Et en plus de ce fardeau, la vue de ses brulures à la joue et au bras droit, sont la marque des actes qui le lui ont valu. Car après tout, Isa se sentait responsable de ce qui s'était passé.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà, que la guerre des keyblades étaient terminés. Sora et les autres étaient rentrés chez eux. Recommençant leur petite vie comme si rien n'était arrivé. Et ils leur en voulaient pour ça. Le premier à l'avoir exprimé avait été Roxas. Il avait hurlé après Yen Sid. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi il l'abandonner ? Il avait bien sauvé Aqua. Alors pourquoi pas lui ? Et malgré cela, l'ancien Maitre du Roi ne flancha pas. Il leur interdit même d'aller le chercher par leur propre moyen. Et ça avait énervé Isa au plus haut point. Personne ne l'empêcherait d'aller le sauver. Il ramènerait Lea du domaine des ténèbres. Il en avait fait le serment. Et pour cela il était prêt à tout.

« - Merci Xion, pose-le sur le bureau. »

La brunette obéit et le plaça entre deux livres intitulés «Les ténèbres et le néant. » Xion ne comprenait pas pourquoi le pseudo scientifique s'intéressait à ses ouvrages. Y avait-il un rapport avec leur motivation ?

« -Tu étudies encore les ténèbres ?, l'interrogea-t-elle perplexe.

-Oui. Ses textes regorgent d'informations sur le domaine des ténèbres. , Il marqua une pose pour prendre ses notes Il est écrit dans le volume II, que les sentiments et incertitudes des personnes perdus dans les ténèbres peuvent prendre formes. Il s'agit d'illusions créaient par le cœur de la personne. Si elle sombre, son cœur est scindé en plusieurs parties ses illusions errent alors dans les ténèbres. Il est également écrit qu'elles s'emparent d'un fragment du cœur de la personne qui les a créées.

-Tu penses que Lea...

-C'est impossible ! »

Isa et Xion sursautèrent et tournèrent la tête vers la personne à qui appartenait cette voix. Devant eux, se tenait Roxas qui portait plusieurs pièces de métal. Il les posa par terre avant de se diriger vers ses deux amis.

« -Ax...Lea ne laisserait les ténèbres le faire sombrer ! »

Les deux acolytes du blondinet baissèrent la tête en affichant un air triste. Il s'était déroulé dix mois depuis la disparition de Lea. Il n'avait aucun indice sur ce qu'il était devenu. Aucune piste précise d'où il se trouvait exactement dans le domaine des ténèbres. Et surtout, s'il était toujours en vie. Ils s'inquiétaient, et cela n'avait fait qu'empirer quand Isa commença à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Il devait aller le chercher. Il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre plus de temps.

« -Il est bientôt terminé ? »

Roxas s'approcha alors de l'espèce d'engin métallique de forme ovale qui surplombé la salle.

« -Quelques petits réglages, vos keyblades, et il sera opérationnel.

-Bien. »

Un portail menant au domaine des ténèbres. Voilà à quoi ils avaient contribués pendant dix mois. Pour aller sauver leur ami. Lui qui avait sombré pour eux. Il avait tenu la promesse qu'il leur avait faite. C'était à leur tour de tenir la leur.

Roxas inséra alors sa keyblade dans l'un des emplacements prévus à cet effet. Il y en avait deux. Un pour la sienne et l'autre pour celle de Xion. Car après tout pour ouvrir une porte, il faut bien une clé. Mais Isa avait besoin de deux pour maintenir le portail. Néanmoins, sans keyblade, pas d'armes. Mais ça Roxas et Xion s'en fichaient. Sans keyblade, ils ramèneraient quand même leur ami.

Alors sur les ordres de l'azuré, après que celui-ci fut obligé d'avaler le plateau repas que sa nouvelle amie lui avait apporté, ils continuèrent l'agencement dans leur machine jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

« -Vous êtes fatigués. Vous devriez rentrer. , lança Isa alors qu'il fixait Xion qui s'endormait sur le bureau.

-Tu as raison. Ne tarde pas trop non plus, hein ! »

Sur ce, Roxas pris Xion qui avait fini par s'endormir sur son dos, et sortit du laboratoire en lançant un léger sourire à son ami.

Le bersek attendit que le blondinet soit assez loin et alla fouiller dans le placard. Dans celui-ci, il ouvrit une espèce de petit compartiment dont il sortit un objet recouvert d'un tissu orange. Il s'approcha alors d'une boite, reliée au portail. Il observa la machine et sourit devant le deuxième emplacement de keyblade. Xion avait pensé à mettre la sienne avant de partir. Le scientifique ne se fit pas prier et en un éclair, enleva le tissu qui recouvrait la dernière pièce de son invention. Celle qu'il avait cachée à Roxas et à Xion. La plus importante. Celle qui allait l'emmener pile ou se trouve l'objet de son obsession. Cette dernière pièce est la keyblade de Lea.

Isa l'inséra alors dans la boite avec précaution et recula. Son visage s'émerveilla quand un petit vortex de brouillard violet commença à apparaitre. Celui-ci s'agrandit et prit place dans l'espace qui lui avait été attribué. L'azuré pouvait les sentir. Les ténèbres lui caressaient le visage. Réveillaient ses cicatrices causées par la guerre. Mais il s'en moquait. Il allait pouvoir retrouver Lea. Enfin.

« -Roxas. Xion. Je suis désolé. »

Il s'approcha du vortex petit pas par petit pas. Les souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagés avec Lea lui traversaient l'esprit. Les bons, les mauvais. Puis il se remémora le combat brutal qu'ils avaient échangé à la Nécropole des keyblades. Isa se crispa alors. Ce souvenir venait de ranimer la douleur de ses blessures. Il se tint alors son bras couvert de brulures et le regarda avec tristesse. Puis ses yeux se reposèrent sur son œuvre.

Il devait le faire seul. Peu importe le prix à payer. Il devait le ramener. Il se l'était promis. Il lui avait promis.

« -Tu nous avais promis de nous ramener, et tu l'as fait. C'est à mon tour de tenir ma promesse. »

Le devin lunaire se redressa alors avec la plus grande détermination du monde. Puis, en pensant à ces mois qu'ils avaient passé avec ceux qu'ils avaient toujours détestés, qu'ils avaient appris à connaitre et à aimer, il s'enfonça dans le vortex de ténèbres.

Fin


End file.
